My Father Cant Be This Cute
by orangHutan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang single parent yang memiliki 1 orang anak perempuan. Tanpa disadari olehnya sang anak ingin mempunyai ibu baru?. Berhasilkah rencana anaknya?. Pairing Undecided...


**Para reader, reviewer, dan silent reader yang saya sayangi **

**Author datang dengan cerita baru -cerita lama aja belom kelar-**

**Ide ini dateng pas lagi kena conblock atau bisa disebut juga Writer Block.(?)**

**Daripada pusing mikirin cerita kemaren yang gak kelar - kelar mendingan bikin cerita baru, ye gak? -digebukin reader karena kelamaan update-**

**Oke tanpa basa - basi lagi saya persembahkan saja ...**

**New Story from Baka Author**

**My Father Can`t Be This Cute © OrangHutan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Peringatan : Alternative Universe, OOC, Typo. Tidak mengandung Yaoi ataupun Yuri alias Straight pairing(Pairing Undecided).**_

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang single parent yang memiliki 1 orang anak perempuan. Tanpa disadari olehnya sang anak ingin mempunyai ibu baru?. Berhasilkah rencana anaknya?.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : My Father Can`t Be This Cute**

Namaku Uzumaki Hinata, Desember nanti umurku akan berusia 7 tahun. Aku tinggal di rumah yang sangat besar, walaupun begitu aku selalu kesepian setiap saat meskipun keluargaku mempunyai banyak pelayan.

Nama ibuku adalah Uzumaki Shion, tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Kata ayahku, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, mungkin jika ayah dan ibu tidak menikah di usia muda, aku masih bisa melihat ibuku. Ya, ayah dan ibu menikah di umur 18 tahun, usia yang relatif muda untuk sebuah pernikahan.

Kalau berbicara tentang ibu pasti harus memunculkan seorang ayah bukan?, Ayahku bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang direktur muda perusahaan besar yang selalu bekerja untuk memenuhi semua keinginanku. Namun saking terlalu kerasnya bekerja sehingga sangat sedikit waktu untukku bermain. Tapi aku yakin dia sangat sayang padaku, terbukti di umurnya yang masih 25 tahun ayahku lebih memilih menemaniku daripada mencari ibu baru untukku di waktu liburnya.

Minggu ini ayahku sedang berada di rumah karena dia berjanji akan mengajakku berjalan - jalan ke taman konoha. Satu hal dari banyak hal yang aku kagumi dari dirinya, jika berjanji pasti dia menepatinya. Katanya janji seorang lelaki adalah hutang yang harus dibayar apapun keadaannya.

Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Aku segera bergegas ke kamar ayahku untuk membangunkannya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, aku buka pelan - pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. Aku melihat di ranjangnya ada selimut dengan gundukan. Pasti dia masih terlelap, tanpa aba - aba aku membuka selimut itu untuk mengagetkannya.

Srreet!

"Ehh" Akupun terkejut karena didalam selimut hanya berisi bantal dan guling saja.

Tiba - tiba dari belakang seseorang menutupi mataku. "Lepaskan tanganmu ayah, aku tau itu tanganmu."

"Hahaha, ternyata putriku ini memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya ya" dia tertawa renyah.

"Bukan itu, tanganmu bau ramen." jawabku singkat.

Dia lalu mengendus tangannya sendiri. "Oh iya, betul juga aku belum cuci tangan tadi, ahahah."

"Ayah jorok, sudah cepat mandi sana. Kau kan sudah janji mengajakku jalan - jalan hari ini." omelku kepadanya.

"Hmmm, sebentar Ayah ingat - ingat dulu ya." katanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya.

Melihat hal itu akupun mengeluarkan pose andalanku, yaitu memanyunkan bibir. "Apa ayah sudah lupa, baiklah kalau begitu aku mau tidur saja." aku melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata-chan, mana mungkin ayah lupa hal itu, ayah hanya bercanda kok. Hehehehe." ayahku sudah masuk ke perangkapku.

Pouting Face no Jutsu Sukses.

"Kalau begitu ayah mandi dulu, apa kau mau ayah mandikan Hinata-chan, kau juga belum mandi kan?" ayahku bertanya dengan senyum polosnya.

"A-a-ayah, apa - apaan kau ini, aku sudah besar tahu!." jawabku malu.

"Sampai kapanpun kamu masih putri kecil ayah, Hahahah" dia tertawa lagi, mungkin hanya dia makhluk paling ceria di pagi ini.

"Baiklah aku mau ke kamarku dulu , kalau sudah selesai. Tunggu aku di ruang tamu." Aku berlari ke kamarku untuk mandi dan mengganti baju.

"Siap!, Laksanakan!." jawabnya lantang.

.

.

.

_20 menit kemudian_

'Sedang apa ayah di kamarnya?, lama sekali sih." gerutuku dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya orang yang kutunggu datang dari arah dapur.

"Hinata-chan, lama sekali kau di kamarmu. Habis berdandan ya?." katanya dengan memegang cup ramen di tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu ke ayah!, aku menunggu ayah dari tadi." jawabku ketus.

"Dari tadi ayah di dapur kok, sudahlah jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Nanti wajahmu keriput seperti nenek Chiyo, Ahahahah." lagi - lagi dia tertawa, entah sudah berapa kali dia tertawa pagi ini.

"Daripada kita berdebat disini lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, kalau terlalu siang nanti banyak tante - tante yang mengerumuni ayah seperti minggu kemarin" kataku panjang lebar.

Ya, setiap kami berjalan - jalan di taman, ada saja wanita tak tahu malu yang mendekati ayahku. Padahal mereka juga membawa anak seumuran diriku, apa mereka tidak ingat kalau sudah punya suami yang menunggu di rumahnya masing - masing. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Beginilah resiko mempunyai ayah yang masih muda dan tampan.

"Hahaha, apa kau cemburu sayang?, tenang saja, secantik apapun wanita – wanita itu, bagi ayah kamulah yang tercantik." ayahku menjawab sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku percaya itu ayah. Tapi apakah ayah tidak kesepian jika harus tidur sendirian tiap malam"

"Tentu saja tidak, jika ayah kesepian, ayah akan masuk ke kamarmu dan tidur denganmu, hehehe."

Ayahku memang tidak peka. Padahal maksudku aku ingin keluarga yang utuh. Keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan aku sebagai anaknya. Tapi mungkin dia masih belum bisa melupakan ibuku yang sangat dia cintai.

"Terserah apa kata ayah, ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah lama tidak makan di warung ramen paman Teuchi" kataku pasrah sambil menuju mobil Mazda hitam milik ayah.

"Oke tuan putri. Ibiki-san ayo kita berangkat, jangan sampai tuan putri marah - marah karena kehabisan ramen." seru ayah kepada Ibiki, supir sekaligus bodyguard keluargaku.

"Baik tuan. Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian dengan kencang karena keselamatan kalian-."

"-adalah tanggung jawabmu. Ya aku tau itu, kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak 13 kali di minggu ini." kata ayah tiba – tiba memotong perkataan Ibiki

Ibiki hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayah tersebut, dan langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil. "Aku senang kau mengerti tuan. Nah! Sekarang kita berangkat." dan mobil itupun meluncur menuju Konoha Park.

**Konoha Park**

Setelah 40 menit perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Ibiki-san lalu mencari tempat parkir yang tidak jauh dari taman tersebut. Tempat parkir tersebut cukup penuh mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu, hari yang diciptakan khusus untuk melepas penat akibat stress memikirkan masalah pekerjaan dan lain lain dari Senin sampai Sabtu. Terkadang aku heran, mengapa hari Minggu sangat dekat dengan hari Senin. Sedangkan Senin dengan Minggu sangat lama.

Aku dan Ayahku akhirnya berjalan mengelilingi Konoha Park. Ibiki-san tidak ikut karena dia memilih menunggu di cafe dekat tempat parkir dan tidak mau menggangu waktu berhargaku dengan ayah. Yah, walaupun wajahnya seram namun hatinya sangat baik dan pengertian.

Konoha Park sendiri merupakan taman yang sangat luas. Sepanjang jalannya ditanami oleh pohon - pohon rindang, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk piknik keluarga.

"Ayah, cepat cari tempat untuk kita duduk. Aku sudah lelah berjalan terus." kataku kepada ayah.

"Iya, ayah sedang mencari tempat yang teduh untuk kita duduk. Tapi sepertinya sudah agak ramai, kalau kau sudah lelah lebih baik ayah gendong saja." Ayah lalu berjongkok sedikit agar aku bisa naik ke punggungnya.

Biasanya aku tidak mau jika digendong ditempat ramai seperti ini, tetapi karena sudah sangat lelah aku akhirnya menuruti perkataannya.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya ada tempat kosong bagi kami untuk beristirahat. Ayah lalu menggelar karpet yang kami bawa dari rumah.

"Akhirnya kita dapat tempat juga, ayo kita makan bekalnya Hinata-chan. Ayah sudah kelaparan." katanya sambil membuka bekal yang dibuat oleh koki di rumah kami, Gai-san dan asistennya Lee-san.

'Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah makan 2 cup ramen, apa masih kurang?' batinku dalam hati.

"Wah,hari ini mereka membuat tamagoyaki dan sushi. Baiklah, ayah akan memakan sushi dan kau makan tamagoyaki ya?" lanjut ayah sambil bersiap memakan sushinya.

"Tidak. Minggu kemarin ayah juga makan sushi, sekarang giliranku dong."

jawabku sambil merengek.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Uzumaki-kun, Hinata-chan."

Kata seorang wanita, rambutnya yang merah terang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Iya, kebetulan sekali Terumi-san. Ngomong - ngomong, tidak biasanya kau berada di Konoha. Apa kau sedang berlibur?" ayahku bertanya kepada wanita itu.

Dia adalah Mei Terumi, rekan kerja ayahku. Dia berasal dari Mizugakure, umurnya lebih tua 3 tahun dari ayahku, tetapi dari gelagatnya dia sepertinya mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada ayah. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya, walaupun umurnya hampir berkepala tiga tetapi aku tidak melihat sifat keibuan dari dirinya.

"Tidak juga, selain liburan aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu dan Hinata-chan." katanya dengan senyum seksi dari bibir merahnya.

"Huh_, _bukankah pekerjaan kita bulan lalu sudah selesai?. Apa ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya ayahku polos.

Wanita itu lalu tertawa. "Bukan itu Uzumaki-kun. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Hinata-chan jalan - jalan saja kok. Iya kan, Hinata-chan?"

'Pasti ini straregi untuk mendekati ayah.' kataku dalam hati. Situasi seperti inilah yang sering terjadi jika kami sedang mengisi waktu bersama.

"Kau baik sekali Terumi-san. Tapi saat ini kami sedang ingin berdua saja. Iya kan, Hinata-chan?" kata ayah kepada Mei-san dan menepuk kepalaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Mungkin lain kali Terumi-san?" lanjut ayahku.

Raut wajah Mei-san menunjukkan kekecewaan. Kali ini rencananya untuk merebut hati ayahku gagal, dan aku berharap akan selalu gagal.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian, tapi kapan - kapan kita bisa jalan - jalan bersama kan?" wanita itu masih melancarkan 'serangan'-nya kepada ayah.

"Ah, kalau itu sih tergantung Hinata-chan." ucap ayah sambil menatapku.

Aku pun tersentak saat ayah menatapku, dia membuatku bingung. Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan seseorang, tapi jika aku menerimanya, itu sama saja memberikan dia kesempatan untuk mengambil ayah dariku.

"Engg..eto, jika ayah setuju aku juga ikut setuju." kataku sambil menghela napas. Walaupun berat, tidak ada salahnya jika menerima tawarannya.

Mei-san lalu tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali lagi bulan depan untuk mengajakmu kemanapun kau suka."

"Maaf merepotkanmu Terumi-san." kata Ayah kepada Mei-san.

"Tidak apa - apa Uzumaki-kun. Sampai bertemu lagi, Jaa ne." Mei-san lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ne, Hinata-chan tidak biasanya kau menerima ajakan seseorang untuk jalan - jalan, apalagi dari seorang wanita. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya ayah kepadaku sambil melanjutkan memakan sushi yang sempat tertunda.

Aku masih memikirkan jawabanku tadi, yang terlintas dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana jika Mei-san menjadi ibuku yang baru?, apakah ayah masih mempunyai waktu untukku?, apakah ibu tiri itu kejam sama seperti drama yang aku tonton setiap hari?.

"..nata,..Hinata. Oi apa kau masih disana?" ayah melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama.

"Eeh, iya ada apa ayah?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau melamun dari tadi, apa kau baik - baik saja?" tanya ayah kepadaku. Sepertinya dia khawatir akan keadaanku.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku baik - baik saja kok. Aku akan melanjutkan makanku."

Saat akan memakan tamagoyaki milikku aku menyadari sesuatu."Are?, kemana makananku?"

"Gomen, Hinata-chan saat tadi saat kau melamun ayah memakan semuanya. Ayah kira kau sudah kenyang. Hehehe." katanya sambil memasang tampang innocent.

Padahal dia sudah makan ramen dan sushi dan dia masih memakan tamagoyaki milikku, memangnya sedalam apa perut yang dia miliki sampai - sampai bisa memakan semua itu, apa dia tidak pernah merasa kenyang?.

Aku menundukkan kepala agar terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke Ichiraku saja, disana kau boleh memakan ramen sepuasmu untuk mengganti tamagoyaki yang ayah makan. Mau kan?"

Mendengar kata Ichiraku hatiku yang tadi diliputi perasaan kesal langsung berubah. Akupun langsung berdiri. "Yosh. Itu yang aku tunggu - tunggu. Akhirnya kau mengatakan hal itu juga."

"Ternyata itu hanya akting ya?" kata ayah sweatdroop.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayah, cepat nanti kita kehabisan ramen."

Ayah bangun dari duduknya. "Justru jika kita kesana mereka akan kehabisan ramennya." katanya sambil melipat karpet tempat kami duduk.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit kami akhirnya sampai di depan kedai bertuliskan "Ichiraku Ramen". Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di Ichiraku karena posisinya yang dekat dengan Konoha Park.

"Teuchi-jiisan, aku pesan ramen 3 porsi"

"Aku juga pesan ramen 5 porsi."

"Ne, ayah kenapa kau malah memesan juga. Apa makanan tadi belum cukup untuk perutmu itu." ucapku kepada ayah yang langsung menyerobot dari belakangku.

"Perutku ini tidak akan cukup hanya dengan 2 cup ramen." Ayah bersikukuh, tidak mau kalah denganku.

"Hahahah. Pelanggan terbaikku sudah datang." tawa seorang pria tua yang sedang membuat ramen. "Ayame, cepat bawakan 8 mangkok ramen untuk tuan putri dan ayahnya."

"_Hai_, tou-san." seseorang menyahut dari arah dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan gaya ponytail sambil membawa ramen. "Karena tanganku hanya cuma 2 aku hanya bisa membawa 4 ramen, sisanya akan kubawa sebentar lagi."

Teuchi-jiisan dan anaknya, Ayame-san adalah pemilik Ichiraku. Kedai ini sudah ada semenjak ayah kecil,dan dia sering memakan ramen disini. Oh, iya kata ayah disini juga tempat dia dan ibu berkencan. Sungguh pasangan yang aneh, berkencan di kedai ramen.

"Naruto sudah lama kau tidak kesini ya?" tanya Teuchi-jii sambil memasukan bumbu ramen ke dalam panci.

"Iya, akhir - akhir ini aku sibuk urusan pekerjaan, jadi aku jarang kesini." 'Sluurp' jawab ayah sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Melihat kelakuannya aku menegurnya. "Jangan berkata sambil makan ayah."

"Iya, iya. Kau seperti ibumu saja."

"Hehehe. Aku jadi ingat ketika pertama kali kau berkencan dengannya. Dia selalu memarahimu seperti itu." kata Teuchi-jii bernostalgia.

Bersamaan dengan itu akhirnya ramenku akhirnya datang. Aku mengambil sumpit di sampingku lalu aku mengaduk ramen agar bumbunya merata.

"Lihat, cara mengaduk ramennya saja sama. Kau memang benar - benar anak ibumu. Hahahaha." kata ayah yang sudah menghabiskan ramen ke-4 nya.

Setelah kenyang memakan ramen. Akhirnya aku dan ayah memutuskan untuk pulang. Ayah lalu meletakkan uang 100 ribu ryo di meja dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, Naruto. Kembalianmu." seru Teuchi-jii.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." jawab ayah sambil menggandeng tanganku.

.

.

.

"Ayah kita mau kemana?, arah rumah sebelah sana. Dan untuk apa bunga itu?" kataku bingung karena ayah menuntunku ke arah yang berbeda dari rumah.

Mendengar perkataanku ayah lalu tersenyum. "Ne, kita belum mengunjungi satu tempat lagi."

Gara - gara terlalu kenyang aku sampai lupa ada satu tempat yang wajib kita kunjungi setiap ayah libur. Makam ibu. Sebenarnya hampir tiap hari aku kesana karena dekat dengan sekolahku.

Tidak berapa lama kamipun sampai di depan sebuah nisan tempat ibu beristirahat selama - lamanya. Ayahku lalu meletakkan bunga yang tadi dibeli olehnya di makam tersebut.

"Shion-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu setiap hari, tapi Hinata-chan bilang dia selalu kesini setiap hari."

"Oh, iya hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kau tahu?, semakin lama kelakuannya semakin mirip denganmu, jika saja kau bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik sepertimu."ucap ayah di depan makam ibu.

Aku melihat wajah ayah yang biasanya ceria dan tersenyum kini hilang, berubah menjadi raut kesedihan yang terpancar. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata birunya. Sebuah air mata kerinduan.

Tak mau ayah makin sedih, akupun mengenggam tangannya. "Ayah, jangan menangis lagi, aku yakin ibu juga akan sedih bila melihat ayah seperti ini."

"Kau benar Hinata-chan." ayah lalu mengusap air mata di pipinya sambil tersenyum. "Ayah masih punya kau disini. Hehehehe."

"Ayo kita pulang. Ibiki-san pasti sudah menunggu kita dari tadi."

"Ibu. Aku pulang dulu ya?, aku janji besok akan kesini lagi." setelah berdoa lalu ayah menghubungi Ibiki-san untuk menjemput kami di Konoha Cemetery.

Setelah melihat ayah sedih seperti tadi, aku makin yakin untuk mencari ibu baru untukku dan istri baru untuk ayah agar dia tidak kesepian. Ada banyak wanita cantik dan pintar di kota ini, aku akan mencoba mengenalkan mereka dengan ayah. Jika semuanya cocok, tidak salahnya membuat harem untuk ayah.

**To Be Continued**

A/N:

Cerita ini sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama manga buatan _**Tsukasa Fushimi.**_ Saya cuman terinspirasi ama judulnya aja. -Dilempar batu sama yang bersangkutan-

**_Review anda sangat berarti bagi Author._ **


End file.
